He Took His Hand
by SmokeyBolt
Summary: This is a story if Harry was sorted into Slytherin. Work-In-Progress. Will eventually complete all 7 years and maybe later.
1. All Aboard!

**A/N:**

 **This story is basically if Harry was sorted into Slytherin.**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, spells ect. Those all belong to the Goddess J.K Rowling**

 **Bold- Parseltongue**

 _Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

"Yer a wizard, Harry" Harry dreamt of this almost nightly. He remembered his whole day in Diagon Alley. In Madam Malkin's, he met this pale boy, who apparently knew about magic and grew up with wizard parents. _Lucky boy._ He had thought, _I had to grow up around stupid muggles who had kept my identity secret from me._ His new wand, with the phoenix-feather core, and the strange Mr. Ollivander. According to Hagrid, an evil baddie called Voldemort had murdered his parents. Mr. Ollivander had said that his wand's brother gave him that scar. So Voldemort must have his wands brother, and used it to kill his parents and give him that nasty lighting-shaped scar.

The morning of September 1, Harry approached his Uncle, Vernon Dursley.

"Errr...Uncle Vernon? Can you give me a lift?" Vernon grunted. Harry took that as a yes. "Thanks."

"Gotta get that ruddy tail off Dudley." Harry glanced at Dudley (who was in the kitchen) and nearly burst out laughing. Hagrid had given Dudley a pig's tail when Vernon had pissed Hagrid off by calling Albus Dumbledore an "old crackpot fool". Truth be told, Harry thought his Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon were now scared of him, as they never locked him up anymore. Harry lugged his trunk into the backseat of the Volkswagen, and carried Hedwig up front with him.

* * *

They arrived at the station at half past 12. Harry got out, and pulled his trunk onto a trolley. He out Hedwig's cage on top of the trunk. He glanced at the ticket. It read PLATFORM 9 ¾. _What the hell?_ He walked over to the trains, between Platforms 9 and 10. He looked around, confused. He saw the pale boy from Madam Malkin's walking with his parents, a little way from the trains. Harry jogged to them.

"Hey. I met you in Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley."

"Oh!" the boy gasped when he say Harry's scar. "You're Harry Potter!" He said, in awe. The corners of his father's mouth twitched.

"Now Draco, maybe you should introduce yourself before you soil your pants." the pale boy _Draco_ flushed and held out his hand,

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry took his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, as you know." He glanced up. "I assume you are Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked. The man replied,

"Yes. Call me Lucius. This is my wife, Narcissa." Harry shook hands with both of them.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Oh dear!" Narcissa said, looking at the clock. "They have 10 minutes to get onto the train! Hurry up boys."

As they approached the platforms, Draco pointed to a brick wall and said,

"Is that the wall we have to run through?" bewildered, Harry said

"Run through a wall?"

"The wall is magical, dear. You will pass right through it and onto platform 9 ¾. See, watch Draco." Draco pulled his trolley, and ran at the wall. Instead of crashing into it, he passed through it like it was simply mist. "Your turn now." Harry pulled his trolley like Draco did, and ran straight at the wall. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, he was on a Platform. The was a wooden sign that read: PLATFORM 9 ¾, written in gold paint. There was a scarlet train awaiting them.

"Nice, eh? It's the Hogwarts Express." Draco told him. "Here, I'll help you with your trunk." Once they were aboard the train, they found a small cozy compartment, and they talked.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much please R&R. I need feedback so I can make better chapters! Sry because this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer!


	2. Hogwarts

**A/N:**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, spells ect. Those all belong to the Goddess J.K Rowling**

 **Bold- Parseltongue**

 _Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, Draco and Harry talked. Harry told Draco about his horrible relatives, and about the Muggle world. Draco told Harry about the Wizarding world,a sport, Quidditch, and about how and why Harry was famous (which explained his father's comment about soiling his pants). Harry decided he didn't want to be fawned over like a pop star.

"Quidditch is so much fun! It's a sport that played on brooms-"

"Brooms? Stop pulling my leg! There's no such thing as flying brooms!"

"Yes there are flying brooms, Harry. And I'm not even touching your leg!" Draco protested. Harry sighed.

"It's a muggle expression. It means stop messing with me. Go on about Quidditch."

"So first years aren't allowed, but anyone second year and above can try out to be on their house team!"

"Draco, what houses?" Draco smacked his forehead.

"At Hogwarts, there are four houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Slytherin is the best, we're the snakes, and we're cunning and ambitious. Ravenclaw is the eagle, apparently the smartest. Hufflepuff house is apparently the most loyal."

"But what the heck is a hufflepuff? I mean. A Ravenclaw is the claw of a bird, Slytherin has something to do with snakes, but what the heck does hufflepuff have to do with a badger?"

"Harry, the names are from the four founders of the school." Harry found himself blushing.

"Right. Go on." He said quickly, diverting Draco's attention.

"And last, is Gryffindor. They're the" and Draco put air quotes with his hands and put on a sarcastic voice "Brave and most courageous." Draco sneered and said "They're stupid, can't plan, and are dumber than Hufflepuffs." The compartment door slid open.

"There you are, Draco. We've been looking all over for you." In walked a girl with a bob-cut, a black haired boy, and two chubby boys. "Who is he?" Draco looked nervous. He glanced at Harry, who gave him a small nod.

"He's new to the wizarding world, introduce yourselves first." Draco instructed. The four glanced at each other, and shrugged. The girl with the bob-cut stuck out her hand, and said

"I'm Pansy Parkinson" Harry took her hand. The black boy with dark hair raised his hand,

"I'm Blaise Zabini." The other two grudgingly shook his hand. They were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Finally, he said,

"I'm Harry Potter." the eyes of everyone else widened in surprise. Pansy even gasped. "Draco, please, please, please tell me not everyone is going to react like this." Harry begged. The blonde boy smirked.

"They will." Harry groaned.

"Great. Just great. The whole school is going to stare at. me."

"But Harry, don't you realize why we were so shocked?" Pansy asked. Draco glanced at Harry, curious.

"Do you?"

"Yes." Harry said resignedly. "Voldemort killed my parents, and I survived somehow." More gasps came, this time from Draco as well.

"Y-Y-You said the Dark Lord's name." Draco said, again in awe.

"Uh, is that a bad thing?" Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a glance, and Pansy was looking at him curiously.

"You don't know what he did in his days do you?" Blaise asked.

"No."

"You-Know-Who was against the Ministry. He thought Pure-Bloods should have more power than muggleborns. He gathered followers, called Death Eaters. People who worked in the Ministry that disagreed with him were targeted, such as the Prewetts, and your parents."

"But He really went after you because of a prophecy that was made." Interjected Pansy. "It said:  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...

born to those who have thrice defied him ( that's Harry Potter), born as the seventh month dies …

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...

the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

"So the prophecy meant me?" Harry asked, now confused.

"That's the problem. I didn't necessarily mean you. It could have meant Longbottom." The compartment door slid open again, and this time a bushy haired girl poked her head in.

"Hi. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Granger? I haven't heard that name before." Malfoy said.

"I'm a muggle born." She stated matter-of-factly, and Draco sneered. "Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his."

"That's Longbottom, Harry."

"Harry?" Granger asked, then looked at him for the first time. She saw his scar. "My, you're Harry Potter! I've read all about you. You're in the book Dark Arts across the Ages!"

"Am I?"

"Goodness, you don't know? If I were you I'd find out everything about myself! What house will you be in? I've heard Ravenclaw is pretty good, but I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor. I heard Dumbledore was in Gryffindor himself. Harry, you'll be in Gryffindor."

"Says who?" Harry challenged.

"Well, both of your parents were in Gryffindor, so it's only logical that you will be in Gryffindor. I'd better get going now. We'll be arriving soon." She left and the compartment door slid closed. There was a minute of awkward silence between them.

"I'll leave so you boys can change together. I'll come back in five minutes." Pansy said, leaving. Harry, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle changed into their black robes, and Draco was already in his.

"What house are you going to be in?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin." The other boys responded, unanimously.

"It's the best house, we're smart, ambitious, loyal, and brave. But we don't stupidly run into situations like Gryffindorks do."

"Gryffindorks? I thought it was Gryffindor." Draco sighed.

"Harry, it's just our nickname for them. Like dorks?"

"Oh," Harry said, blushing. "Yeah...I totally knew that…so, how are we sorted into houses?"

"I dunno, Father never said anything."

"Hat." Goyle said. "A sorting hat. Apparently it sings, and then the students put it on, and it shouts out what house you're in."

"But what if you want to be in Ravenclaw but the hat wants to put you in Hufflepuff? Does it let you choose?"

"Yeah, I think your opinion can overpower the hat's opinion." The compartment door slid open, and the boys looked up, expecting Pansy. Instead, a red haired boy with freckles walked in, right in front of Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasley" the boy said, extending his hand. "I'm here to save you from people you shouldn't mingle with." And he shot Draco a dirty look. Harry looked up at him, and said,

"I think I can tell the wrong sort out by myself, and you fall into that category."

"And get out of here before I hex you, Weasel." Added Draco, sneering. "And trust me, I can do second year spells, so get out." Weasley flushed a deep red, and stalked out, his nose still in the air, and muttered under his breath "Loser."

* * *

Finally, the train pulled to a stop, and the students filed out. Before them, laid an extravagant lake, and a magnificent castle.

"Firs' years! Over here! Ya doin' alrigh' Harry?"

"Yeah, Hagrid."

"That's Hagrid? He's a bit...big."

"Apparently Dumbledore trusts him a lot. He's also the groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys here. He lives in a little house on the grounds, here."

"Righ' now everyone get inta a boat. Four people per boat!" The first years complied. With Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Pansy in a boat. "You there," he said, pointing at Longbottom, "Still got yer toad?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." The boy stammered.

"Alrigh'! He tapped hi pink umbrella twice on his boat, and in unison all of the boats sped forward, towards the massive castle. "Now everyone, duck!" Everyone ducked their heads as they passed under a cliff head, with vines hanging off of them. Finally, they docked. Hagrid reached up, and knocked twice. The big doors swung open, and behind was a grey-haired witch. "The firs' year, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Addressing the students, she said, "Follow me." In they walked, into a massive room. "Wait here."

* * *

Thanks you all for reading! I love you all! Please R&R, I'd love feedback!


	3. The Sorting and the Professor

A/N:

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, spells ect. Those all belong to the Goddess J.K Rowling

 **Bold- Parseltongue**

 _Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

The first years were in a stone room, and before them were two great doors. The room was lit by torches high up on the walls. They nervously whispered amongst themselves. Suddenly, several ghosts floated through the wall above them. They shimmered in the dim light, talking in low voices.

"We should give Peeves another chance. He's just the typical prankster."

 _Peeves? Who's that? What does he do?_

"But his pranks go too far. Remember last year when he made some kid late for potions by dumping a pot of glue on his head, then pelting him with dungbombs? The poor thing wasn't only late, he _stank_."

"You weren't the one there when Professor Snape yelled at him. I was," a ghost hissed, who appeared to be covered in blood. "He got detention for a month with Filch." Someone yelped in surprise, probably about the detention with Filch. _Filch sounds like a nasty name, he must be horrible._ One of the ghost looked down.

"Oh! First years?" A few kids nodded in silent conformation. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house." The ghost winked.

"I'll see some of you in Gryffindor," another chimed in.

"And I'll see a few of you in Ravenclaw," a pretty ghost said. She began to fade, and sang softly, " _Wit beyond measure in man's greatest treasure."_

"I'll see the rest of you in Slytherin," the bloody ghost said.

 _Honestly, I don't think Ravenclaw would be half bad, but hopefully I'm not in the same house as Granger or Weasley._ The doors opened and Professor McGonagall came back. The young witches and wizards fell silent, and Professor McGonagall simply said, "Follow me."

She turned and vanished into the room she came from. Everybody followed.

There were five, large tables, four house tables and one head table, where the professors sat. Professor McGonagall carried out a stool with a tattered hat on it. A seam at the brim twitched, then the hat opened its mouth. After a tiny cough, it began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat fell silent, and applause arose from first Dumbledore, then the whole school. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a piece of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, please come up, sit on the stool, and put the hat on. Abbott, Hannah!" A young girl with pigtails walked up to the stool. She put the raggedy hat on her head. Moments later, the hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped, while all the other houses clapped politely. Except Slytherin.

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor!"

Draco sniggered.

"Gryffindork!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Oh! That's Millie, looks nice, but don't mess with her, she's a real bitch. She'll be in Slytherin." True to Draco's words, the sorting hat shouted

"Slytherin!"

"Chang, Cho."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Corner, Michael."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe, Vincent." Crabbe looked to Draco, who said,

"You know where to go." Crabbe took a deep breath, and walked up to the stool.

"Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"Must be Muggle-born, don't recognize his name." Draco muttered under his breath, but loud enough that Harry could hear him.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"Gryffindor," Draco said, beating the sorting hat.

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Gregory." The hat barely was completely on, before the hat shouted,

"Slytherin!" Goyle walked over to the Slytherin table, obviously pleased with himself.

"Granger, Hermione."

"There goes the mudblood who can't respect Harry, hope she's in Hufflepuff with all of those duffers." Harry heard Pansy say to Draco, who was on Draco's other side. _I bet I'm going to end out in Hufflepuff,_ Harry though gloomily.

"Gryffindor!" Draco smirked,

"Yes, now I have another reason to hate her, she's a Gryffindork."

"Greengrass, Astoria."

"Slytherin!" Harry looked to Draco.

"Expected, her dad is friends with my dad."

"Oh." Harry said, stupidly.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Where's Shortbottom?" Harry asked, snickering.

"Gryffindor!"

"We don't have to worry about him, he can't stand a cauldron right side up." Draco said, laughing at Harry's comment.

"Lovegood, Luna."

"She's a wacko, that one." Pansy muttered. "Always talking about wrackspurts and Nargles and whatnot."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco smirked, and swaggered over to the hat, and the hat shouted,

"Slytherin!" before it even was halfway on.

"Macmillan, Ernie."

"Hufflepuff!" Pansy scooted over, closing the gap between her and Harry, where Draco was.

"Nott, Theodore."

"He's a nice guy, Theo." Pansy commented. Harry was about to ask how she knew Theodore, but the sorting hat shouted,

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Ooh, my turn!" She nearly ran to the stool, and put the hat on.

"Slytherin!" Harry noticed now that the Slytherins were clapping, probably only for the students who made it into the house.

"Patil, Padma."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry!" Whispers erupted, and he heard snippets of conversation,

"She said Potter, did she?

"Potter, Harry?" He nervously walked up to the stool, and put the hat on. Hmmm….a small voice said, brave, noble, but has a great mind. _Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor._ No Gryffindor eh? Why? _Because of Weasley and Granger. Weasley was a jerk to me and Draco, and Granger had no respect at all._ Ah, I see. Are Draco and Pansy treating you well? _Yes, plenty well._ You know their parents were Death Eaters? _Death Eaters?_ You-Know-Who's followers. _Oh._ So, still no Gryffindor? _No Gryffindor, maybe Slytherin?_ Ok then,

"Slytherin!" He walked over to Draco and plopped down. There were several gasps, from all around. Even all of the Professors had thier hands over thier mouths. There was a hooked-nosed teacher that looked at him with a curious face, and slightly surprised.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done. Did you see the reaction of everyone?"

"Yes," Draco responded, smirking "I told you so. But don't worry, you're just the topic of gossip, for now. It'll die down in about a week."

"A week?!"

"Smith, Zacharais."

"Yeah, about a week." Harry groaned. _A whole week of this attention?_ He looked up at the staff table. Most of the Professors looked surprised still, but Dumbledore had put his calm face back on. The hooked-nosed professor looked at him. Harry quickly looked away. He muttered to Draco, "Who's that? The one with the black hair and hooked nose." Draco didn't even look.

"That's Professor Snape. He's head of our house." Draco said, with a hint of pride. Harry looked at the professor in the purple turban. The Professor looked at him in the eye, and his scar seared. He slapped his hand to his forehead,

"Ouch!" Draco looked over immediately.

"Hufflepuff!"

"What is it?"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"My scar. I looked at the Professor in the turban directly in the eye, and my scar seared with pain."

"Gryffindor!"

"That's Professor Quirrell. He's an imbecile."

"Weasley, Ronald." The redhead swaggered to the stool like Draco did, but Weasley's nose was in the air was well.

"As for your scar hurting, you got it from You-Know-Who right?" Harry nodded. "I'll write to dad about curse scars...many don't hurt afterwards." He shrugged, "I don't know, mate."

"Gryffindor!"

"Why were there so many Hufflepuffs?"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"I dunno, I guess our group is mostly a mixture of imbeciles, duffers, and know-it-alls."

"Slytherin!"

"And why don't you like the attention, Harry?" Harry scratched his neck, and responded slowly, as if forming his sentence.

"When I lived with muggles, my cousin always bullied me. He and his gang made sure I had no friends, but everyone knew who I was. They always tried to hit me and punch me, but I was always too fast for them." Draco and Pansy nearly choked.

"They beat you?!" Harry furried his brow,

"Not really. My uncle was really the only one who hit me, they mostly made med chores. I think my aunt tried to make it easy for me, just giving me chores to for the whole day. Dudley knew better than to mess with me when I'm doing chores though. I would mess up something then Aunt Petunia would come in and drag him by the ear, out the door, sneak me bread to eat, then when Dudley tried to come back in the house pretend to yell at me."

"So your aunt favored you but your uncle and cousin hated you?" Pansy reasoned.

"I definitely would not go as far as favored, but I think she might have tried to discreetly help me. I'm not really sure, as she always called me a "freak". That's what they all called me."

"Freak?! What else did they call you?" Not much, mostly just "You! Boy!" especially not after Hagrid told me I was a wizard and-" Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"I have a few words to say to you today. To those of you returning, welcome back! To those of you new, welcome to Hogwarts! Nitwit, Blubber, Tweak!" He sat back down, leaving Harry more confused than the time Hedwig decided to bring him a dead frog.

"Say what?! Is he mental?" he asked Draco, bewildered. Draco laughed.

"A bit. Food, Harry?" He looked at the table. His jaw literally dropped. On it were several platters, of potatoes, pastas, rolls, chicken, and goblets. "Pumpkin juice?"

"Sure." Draco poured himself the juice and handed the pitcher to Harry. Harry poured himself some juice, and loaded his plate. After they were all full, the plates disappeared, only for dessert to appear. There were blocks of different flavored ice cream, Jell-O, and a few weird pastries. "What's that thing?"

"It's a treacle tart Harry. You'll love it." He took a nibble, and surprisingly he did like it.

"You were right! I love it!"

"I am always right, aren't I right dear?" He asked Pansy. She simply rolled her eyes and said

"No. Never. Unless you start telling people that you spend hours in front of the mirror combing your hair and act like a spoiled brat."

"HEY!" Draco whined. Both Pansy and Harry laughed. Professor Dumbledore rose again, and began a long speech.

"Now, first things first. Everyone is not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students that magic is not allowed in corridors, between classes. Also, the 3rd corridor in the west wing is off limits to anyone who wishes not to die a very painful death." Harry chuckled, but he was one of the few who did.

"He not serious, is he?" Harry muttered to Draco.

"Must be, he usually give a reason." Draco was frowning. "I'll ask Father if he knows anything. It might be illegal, since he's not telling us and he's known to that do illegal things."

"Like what?"

"In August, the goblins from Gringotts found a charm on Professor Snape to hate anyone with to the surname 'Potter' that was cast by Dumbledore years ago. Must be why he hated your father."

"He hated my father?"

"Yes, according to my dad. They hated each other at school. Father always assumed that he was jealous of your father. Now we know why."

"Prefects, make sure the first years know where to go, and take them on a tour of the castle tomorrow morning. Also, walk them to their classes for the first week. Our new head boy and head girl, I look to you to help all students around the school and to enforce rules. Now, off you trot!"

"First years, follow me." A Slytherin prefect commanded. "Hurry up now, we have lots to talk about." He led them all down to the dungeons of the castle. On the way, Draco was unusually quiet. Pansy, on the other hand, was the usual chatterbox.

"I heard that the light down there is all green because it's under the lake! And I heard that we have the best bathrooms, second only to the Headmaster's himself. I can't wait to take a bubble bath!" _Bubble bath? And I thought Slytherins were all though! Seems like they are sweet after all._ Harry thought, with a hint of amusement. They reached a stone wall, with a face on it.

"Unity!" The Prefect said, loudly and clearly. The face split in two, and a huge (or at least in Harry's opinion) room was revealed. There were couches, desks, two fireplaces, cushioned chairs, and a rug. The room was lit with torches, the fireplaces, and windows that revealed green light from the lakes. "Now everybody, take a seat." The first years did as they were told. Some sat on the ground, others in various couches and chairs. "Let the first house meeting take place!" The prefect announced.

* * *

Thx to all who read, please R&R! U all rock! :) Happy reading, will post next chapter soon, hopefully.


	4. Another Dursley, but his name's Weasley

A/N:

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, spells etc. Those all belong to the Goddess J.K Rowling

*Sorry it took so long to upload the last chapter I have been busy and it was a long chapter I had to cut into two parts (this is the second)

**Since the Slytherin prefects of Harry's first year are unknown, I am making them up. I'm adding several characters to the story, to make it more interesting.

1 Scipio (psy-pee-oh) Malfoy: Draco's older brother who is Head Boy and in his 7th year,

2 Abriella (Abby) Parkinson: Pansy's older sister, who is in 6th year

3 Walter Greengrass: Oldest of 3 Greengrass students, brother to Daphne (in Harry's year) and Astoria (2 yrs. younger than Daphne), in 5th year

4 Hamilton Selwyn: last of the Selwyn descendants, 6th year

***Thanks to SecretlyAHotel, for leaving a review. Thanks for the feedback I will update the past chapters ASAP

Also thanks to ChrisUSA and DragonsinWrath for reviewing.

Thanks to all who followed/favorited this story :)

Bold- Parseltongue

Italics- Thoughts

* * *

"Will the first House Meeting come to order!" Several other Prefects came from a hallway and stood with the original prefect. "We will first introduce ourselves, then go over House and School rules. We will also answer any questions. I'll go first. My name is Hamilton Selwyn, and I'm a 7th-year prefect."

"I'm Abriella, but everyone calls me Abby. I'm the other 6th-year prefect." A blonde boy that looked similar to Draco stood.

"Harry, that's my brother." He muttered under his breath. No wonder they look so similar.

"I'm Scipio Malfoy, a 7th-year prefect, and head boy." Then he gave a pointed look at Draco, "If you ever get in trouble, I won't save you." Draco scowled at his brother, and Pansy snickered.

"I'm Marcus Flint, 6th-year prefect, and Captain of the Quidditch team. I'll be seeing you on the pitch soon enough."

"I'm Walter Greengrass, a 5th-year prefect. My partner, Skylar Dippet, isn't here right now, but you'll see her around soon enough." Scipio rose again.

"Now first things first, House rules. First, if you ever need help come to one of us prefects or go to our head of house (HoH), Professor Snape. Second, if you can, ask the 6th year prefects more, as 5th and 7th years have OWLs and NEWTs this year. Third, if you get in trouble, blame it on the other people, especially those from Gryffindor. We have sort of an alliance with Ravenclaw, so if you ever need help, I'm sure Professor Flitwick will be happy to help. Especially you first years. Fourth, when outside of our dorms and common rooms, there will be no use of the word "mudblood", ESPECIALLY not in front of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Sixth and last, outside of the common rooms and dorms, show as much house unity as possible. Now the school rules, first, no wandering outside the common room after curfew. Second, the Now off to bed you go, wake up nice and early at 6:30 for a castle tour, before breakfast. Girls, follow Abby, boys follow me." Abby led the Pansy and the other girls toward the left corner of the common room, while Harry, Draco, and the other boys followed Scipio to the right corner. They went down a winding staircase, and stopped at the first alcove, off to the right. They could see that the staircase winded further down.

"What's down there?" A boy asked.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Scipio asked, losing all signs of formality.

"It's Nott, Theodore Nott."

"Well Theodore, down there are several more levels, each with a year's boy's dorms. The bottom floor is for us, 7th years. Next year, you'll be the next floor down." When they entered, the torches lit in unison, revealing several 4 poster beds, each decorated in green and silver. At the feet of the bed, were their trunks, that were previously unloaded from the train. "This will be your dorms for the year. Each one of you has a bed, it will have your name engraved on it. If you wish to have privacy, all you have to do is draw your curtains." At the opposite wall of the entrance was a door. Scipio led them through, and inside was the most beautifully decorated bathroom. There were six ornate baths and four showers. In a smaller room were four toilets and sinks. There were glass torches that lit the room, and the walls were painted with an intricate silver and green design. The handles of the sink and bath were gold. The tiling on the floor was silver, that glimmered from the light of the torches. Now that you have had a tour of your dorms, you should get to sleep. I'll set an alarm that wakes you up at 6, leaving you half an hour to get ready. Remember, be out in the common room at 6:30. Scipio waved his wand about, and the time '6:00 A.M' flashed in the air in big, red, bold print. Then it vanished, and Scipio headed to the Head Boy's quarters.

"It's been an interesting day, hasn't it?" Draco asked, in general.

"This place is huge! Our bathrooms in itself is bigger than the entire house I lived in!" Harry chimed in, clearly excited.

"The food is amazing, I wonder if I could get my hands on some of those recipes for Mom." Theodore added.

"Pansy was right, I think we do have the best bathrooms in the whole castle, except maybe the Headmasters." Draco said, wondering what the headmaster's quarters would look like.

"This bed is larger than my room!" Harry exclaimed. Draco's eyes narrowed,

"How big was your room exactly?" He asked in a dangerous tone. Not noticing, Harry replied casually,

"I lived in the shoe cupboard under the stairs." The other boys gasped, astonished. Draco opened his mouth angrily, but a glare from Theodore silenced him.

"Did your relatives know who you are?" A boy Harry recognized as Blaise Zabini asked.

"I'm not sure, but they always told me that my parents were killed in a car crash, until Hagrid came along and gave my cousin a pig's tail. Hagrid told me later that he meant to turn Dudley into a pig, but the spell didn't do much since he was already so much like a pig."

"Car crash?! How in the bloody hell-"

"Watch your language Draco," Blaise chastised,

"Would a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? That's prosperous!" Continued Draco.

"That was Hagrid's reaction when he found out. To be honest, I don't think that Hagrid actually did the spell right, and just blamed it on how my cousin was already so piggy. Also, it's kinda weird how he didn't have a wand, he used a pink umbrella."

"I'm going to write home to see if I can get any information. We should get into bed, we have class tomorrow."

"Yeah." Agreed Theo.

* * *

The next morning, the first years visited the greenhouses, astronomy tower, the charms corridor, through the battlements, to visit the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower, passing by the Hospital wing, and ended at the Great Hall, where they had breakfast.

"How d'ya like the castle, Harry?" Harry gave Draco a huge smile, and his eyes lit up.

"I love it! It has so many places to explore! It's so cool, the trick stairs and enchanted ceiling of the great hall. And the paintings move!" Draco laughed, and the other boys tried to keep a straight face, but ended up joining Draco.

"So, we have charms fist, Flitwick's not bad." Nott said, with a serious face. "He's a bit over-cheerful though, but as Head of Ravenclaw we do respect him."

"He's also known as a duelling champion in Europe, when he was younger, I think the only person in a 100 mile radius capable of defeating him is Dumbledore, and maybe You-Know-Who if he's around." Tracy added. They were about to enter the Great Hall when Weasley called out

"Hey, Snakes! Were you training to become a Junior Death Eater?" Weasley and two other boys laughed. However, Hermione, who was in hearing distance, frowned, and replied

"Ronald Weasley, you shouldn't attack people just because of their house. Not all Slytherins are Death Eaters, you shouldn't judge someone by their house. I don't like Slytherins personally, but that's only because they think they're so good, just because they're pure bloods and I'm a mudblood." Nobody noticed Professor McGonagall, and jumped when she spoke.

"Miss Granger, 10 points of Gryffindor for School Unity. 10 points from Gryffindor from you, Ronald, Seamus, and Dean."

"But Professor!" Weasley complained,

"EACH." Professor McGonagall decided. If her lions were going to be such bad examples for Harry, they were going to pay for it. The Slytherins now looked at the Gryffindor HOH and Granger with respect. "I trust there will be no more arguments here." she said, and walked back to the head table, where several teachers were watching on, Dumbledore with amusement, Snape with a mix of horror and astonishment. When has Minerva ever stood up for Slytherins? It must be the Potter boy. I will see what he is up to in Potions today. Snape thought, with slight amusement. The rest of breakfast went on without interruption. Professor Snape handed out schedules.

"Charms first with Ravenclaw, Double Potions with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Gryffindor, Flying with Gryffindor, Divination with Hufflepuff." Read Millicent, "Seriously, four periods in a row with Gryffindor?" Harry had other things on his mind though. Not only do I have to deal with Weasley four periods in a row, I get to make fun of myself on a broom too?

"Hey, we get to watch the Gryffindorks make fools in front of themselves for two hours every Monday. Maybe Longbottom will wet his pants!" Draco added, which had all of the first years laughing, except Harry, who only wore a small, sad smile. Hogwarts has so many

Over at the Gryffindor table, bookworm and chess master were having a heated argument.

"You only stood up for him because he's the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Ronald, he only knew who he was when Hagrid gave him his acceptance letter. You shouldn't be poking fun at him, he barely has any family left, and by the way Malfoy and Davis sneered at me because I'm muggle-born, I don't imagine that they have treated him well."

"See, he gets everything! We got our Hogwarts letters by mail, he gets his hand delivered!" Hermione sighed.

"See Weasley, even I don't know what happened to him and why Hagrid had to give him his letter. Why don't you listen, try to befriend him, and maybe you'll think differently."

"But they're snakes, Hermione. Harry didn't care that I was trying to help him, and look, now he's stuck with the Snakes. He's even going to become a Junior Death Eater!" Hermione sighed in exasperation, and left the Great Hall. Dean and Seamus looked amused,

"Maybe she's right. You weren't exactly polite when you started by insulting Malfoy, and that was Potter's only friend. I dunno how bad he reacts to bullies, but you certainly acted like one." Little did they know, a certain hook-nosed teacher had been listening to their entire conversation.

The Slytherins made their way to the charms corridor, led by Walter. They made it to the charms corridor, where the Ravenclaws were already lined up outside the door. The bell rang soon after the Slytherins joined the que. The door magically opened, leading into a bright classroom. Draco, Harry, and Blaise sat together, and at the table over sat Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent.

"Charms are commonly used for enchanting items, such as Portkeys. For those of you who have not grown up in the wizarding world, portkeys are enchanted items than transport anyone touching the item to a preselected place. Today you will be learning the levitation charm." A blonde Ravenclaw raised her hand. "Yes Miss Patil?"

"What is the difference between a charm, hex, jinx, curse, and counter-curse?"

"Ah, good question. Hexes, jinxes, curses, and counter-curses are used often in combat, such as duelling. They are usually offensive spells, and the result will likely try and make it harder for the opponent to win. Charms can be used in duelling, but are mostly used for harmless activities, such as levitation of a desk to move it. The incantation for the levitation is Wingardium Leviosa! Repeat after me! Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Now watch. Wand movement is very precise. Swish and flick!" Feathers appeared on the desks. "Remember, swish and flick!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Half of the class said, waving their wands. Seamus' feather was burnt, Crabbe's stuck to the ceiling. The other half of the class, including Draco, Harry, Pansy, and Granger thought they could one-up the others. Another chorus of "Wingardium Leviosa" rang in the classroom. Black smoke erupted from Pansy's wand, and Draco's didn't move. Hermione Granger stood alone, as the only successful caster of Wingardium Leviosa in the class. Harry snickered a little bit as he heard Granger say to Weasley,

"It's not Win-gard-IUM Levi-o-SA, it's Wing-GAR-dium Levi-OH-Sah. You've got to say the 'GAR' nice and long. See Wingardium Leviosa!" With a 'swish and flick' motion of her wand, the feather rose and hovered in the air. Draco looked put out at the fact that a muggle-born with "less experience" (as Draco put it) had beat him to successfully casting a spell. As they were leaving the charms corridor, Draco, Harry and Pansy heard Ron telling Seamus,

"Can you believe her? It's not Win-gard-IUM Levi-o-SA, it's Wing-GAR-dium Levi-OH-Sah. You've got to say the 'GAR' nice and long." Hermione jostled her way past the trio, and Harry saw tears streaming down her face. Rage built up inside of Harry. Just another bully, but I can't just stand here and watch him bully her. She may be a muggle-born know-it-all, but I don't care. Harry turned to Ron,

"Ronald Weasley. How dare you? You're just another bully. Yes, Hermione might be a muggle born and know-it-all, but she's also the only one who was able to levitate her feather! And then you still make fun of her." They were down in the dungeons now, and came to a stop in front of the potions classroom.

"But she is such a know-it-all!" Complained Ron, "I can't stand it! All she does is nitpick us for doing it wrong!"

"Well you are the one doing it wrong!" an exasperated Harry said. "She might be bossy, but she was trying to help you!"

No one knew a certain black-haired, hooked nosed teacher was listening to their argument, from the other side of the big, wooden, dungeon classroom door.


End file.
